Running Away
by happygal999
Summary: When Jade West gets fed up with her parents arguing she runs away to the only person she really trusts. Beck. But just when everything starts getting better something unexpected happens. [Jade W. X Beck O.]. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fic so I'm sorry if it stinks! When there is a break it switches perspective. Please read and review! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jade was sitting at the dining room table. This was supposed to be a family dinner but it turned out to be her just parents yelling at each other and her.

"Why can't you be a supportive father for once!" Jades mother yelled across the table.

"I'm doing my best but it's kind of hard when my is so difficult _and_ a disappointment?" Her dad yelled back.

"You know I'm sitting right here right?!" Jade exclaimed

"Stay out of this Jade!" Her mother fussed.

"This is about me!" Jade screamed back "Don't you think I should kinda be a part of this!?"

"Jadelyn" her father said coldly "go to your room."

"Excuse me!?" Jade spat back "I am eighteen years old! You can't send me to my room!"

"No I can't can I? But I can take you." He said as he roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled he up the stairs and into her bedroom. "I do not want to see you downstairs again tonight do you understand?" Jade glared at him and sat down on her bed with herback  
facing him. Her father slammed her door and immediately the tears started rolling down her face.

Jade knew she couldn't stay here anymore. It had been like this for a week and she needed to leave...now. She knew the only place where she could feel safe was Beck's. She packed up her bag and snuck out the front door. Her parents didn't even noticeas  
they were distracted by arguing with each other.

Jade got in her truck and headed towards Beck's. It was only eight-thirty but she knew Beck usually visited with his parents before retiring back to his RV. She dialed his number. It only rang twice before he picked up.

* * *

"Hey!" He said "what's up?"

Jade sighed. "My parents" Was all she said.

Beck knew exactly what was going on. She had told him at the beginning of the week that her parents had been going through a really rough spot in their relationship. Her parents always argued, but she said that it had been even worse than usual. She hadn'tsaid  
anything else on the matter and naturally Beck assumed that it had gone back to normal, but now hearing her voice, even in the two words she had spoken, he knew it must be REALLY bad. He could hear that she was on the brink of tears. "Youwanna comeover?"  
He simply asked.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She replied

"I love you" Beck said, but Jade had already hung up. He said goodbye to his parents and walked to the RV.

* * *

Jade knew that Beck's parents didn't approve of her sleeping over so instead of turning into his driveway she pulled into the parking lot of the park just around the corner of the house and grabbed her overnight bag. When she got to the RV sheknocked  
onthe door. Jade saw Beck and shewanted to collapse in his arms, but she didn't. She hated being vulnerable and so she tried her hardest to look composed.

* * *

When Beck opened the door he saw Jade, she was looking at the ground. He knew she was broken on the inside, but that she also hated being vulnerable, even with him sometimes. She always wanted to be in control, she couldn't control hersituation athome  
and he knew that shewould try to keep her emotions bottled up.

"Hey" Beck said sympathetically as she walked passed him int the small living area.

"Yea hey." She said flatly as she sat down in the little couch.

The dark haired boy sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist. "Are you ok?" He asked. Then, before she could stop it, a single tear slid down her cheek. Beck encased her in a hug and then, she broke. He felt the warmpth of her tears asshe  
buriedher face in his shirt. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "It's going to be ok." He said stroking her dark hair. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"What about your parents?" She asked wiping her tears.

"Jade," he said putting his finger under her chin and tilting her head up "Above anything else is your safety and happiness. I don't care what they think or say. I care about you." He could tell Jade was searching his expression and he couldn't help  
pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Jade looked back into his eyes and said "I love you." Beck smiled and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SOOO much for reading! I hope this next chapter is good:-) Please R &R. I would really appreciate!**

 **I apologize for any errors.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **~Thenextcompanion99**

* * *

Almost a year later Beck and Jade were married. At the age of nineteen neither of their parents approved, but they didn't care.

Beck opened his eyes and look down at his wife sleeping with her head on his chest. He gently rubbed her back and she shifted slightly. He watched as Jade's eyes fluttered open and glanced up at him. "Good morning beautiful!" He said as he kissed

her dark hair.

"Hey" she said moving back onto her pillow after she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Guess what?" Beck said energetically "this will be our first Christmas as a married couple!"

"Ugh!" Jade moaned "we have been married for like six months! You can stop doing that!"

"Oh come on Jade" he said pulling a fake pouty face.

"Don't start" Jade said though there was a smile on her face. She looked at her watch and exclaimed "Crap! I have to go!"

Jade had made plans to go Christmas shopping with Cat. The only reason she agreed to go though was because Tori would _not_ be there. Jade didn't like Tori. At all. She didn't know exactly why either. Maybe it was because she had flirted withBeck  
/on numeral occasions or maybe it was just because she was annoying.

o

o

Jade sat in one of the bathroom stalls of the mall. She was puking up everything she had just eaten, and the stuff she had eaten yesterday! She had been doing this on occasion for like a month or so now and she didn't know why. Beck had started to noticeand  
/was beginning to get worried about her, but she shrugged it off and told him she was fine like she always did.

"Jadey are you ok?" Cat asked worriedly as she peaked through the crack between the wall and the door.

"I'm fine Cat go away!" She yelled back. When she had fully emptied her stomach she stood up and fixed herself as much as she could. She walked out of the stall and glared at Cat when she tried to talk. "Come on" she said sternly."I only have a fewmore  
/things to get, then we can leave."

It had been at least thirty minutes since she had thrown up. Jade and Cat where in the checkout when Cat looked at Jade and said "Maybe you're pregnant Jadey!" as she rubbed Jade stomach softly.

Jade smacked her hand away and glared at the innocent red head. The glare caused Cat to run out the store in fear. Jade didn't know where she had gone, but after what she had just said she really didn't care.

When Jade had checked out she decided to walk toher truck to put her bags in before she would go and find Cat, but when she got there the red head was alreadywaiting hesitantly by the big vehicle when she got there.

All the way to Cat's house Jade couldn't stop thinking about what the ditsy girl had said. _Maybe I am pregnant_ she thought. _No that's stupid_ she and Beck always used protection it just wasn't possible, but then Jade remembered,the  
only time they had sex unprotected, Jade had been crying a few weeks ago...a few months ago? She's couldn't remember. She had been upset about something stupid and was yelling at Beck. However being the calm person he was he listened to herand  
let her be mad. A few days after he was teasing her about it and so Jade threw a light smack at him, but he played back. Pretty soon they were wrestling on the floor and one thing led to another, but it was just nothing right? She couldn't bepregnant  
from just that little nothing right?

Jade wasn't sure so shestopped at the convenient store after she dropped Cat off. She went in and bought a pregnancy test, as soon as it was purchased she went to the ladies room. She waited the thirty minutes like it had said on thebox. Her  
heart was beatingout ofher chest.

She picked up the test again and... Positive. Jade didn't know what to do. She felt so scared, upset, and...joyful at the same time. Well this definitely explained her mood swings and her frequent vommiting. Shedecided that she would wait  
untilafter Christmas to tell Beck. She wanted to come to grips with it herself beforehe told her husband.

o

o

Jade was washing up the dishes from her Christmas cooking. Beck's family, even though they didn't approve of their marriage, had invited them over for Christmas. They were asked to bring a casserole and a dessert. Jade made green bean casserole and anice  
cream sandwich cake. She was very nervous because she knew Beck's family didn't like her, she didn't really care what they thought, but since she was having his baby, she thought she at least should _try_ to get along with them. She honestly  
wouldn't mind if they just stayed home together, but Beck wanted to go and so she would too.

She heard Beck pull into the driveway. He got out and walked into the RV. They had recently moved it away from his parents backyard to their own property that they planned on building on when they had saved enough money.

"Hey babe!" He yelled as he walked into the small living area "gosh it smells great in here!" He walked up behind Jade who still had her hands in dish water, Beck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" she said though really she wasn't. She had thrown up three times this morning and cried four. Her hormones were raging and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him yet, because she just knewitwould stress him out  
too much andthat he would be upset with her.

Beck picked up on her tone and asked slightly worried "Are you sure? Do you want me to finish up here?"

"I said I'm fine Beck!" She yelled.

Beck looked at her suspiciously "okayyy" he said slowly "well I'm gonna go take a shower if you don't need help here." She nodded. He was about to hop in when he realized he forgot his towel. He walked out and grabbed it out of the small closet, butwhen  
he lookedup at Jade, who was still washing the dishes, there were tears streaming freely down her face. He knew she would be furious if he said anything now so he just continued on to take his shower. He was really worried about Jade though  
/because she had been acting very out of character lately and she seemed to have some sort of strange virus thing. Beck knew that Jade would not tell him anything until she was ready, so he decided it would just be best to wait for her.

o

o

As Jade walked into Beck's parents house she gave a slight smile and tried tobear the hugs from his family. She really did try to be friendly, but they all were so happy and loud, it gave her a her a headache. She scanned the room looking at all  
thepeople there when she saw someone, a little girl, who had not been at Thanksgiving. She watched as the girl smiled widely when it was her turn to give Beck a hug.

"Uncle Beck!" She yelled excitedly as he picked her up and she hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Hey sweetie!" He said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

Jade watched as her husband interacted with the small child. It made her happy to see how good Beck was with little ones. She was smiling as she thought about how great a father he would make when she noticed the girl caught sight of herselfstanding  
closeto her " _Uncle Beck_ ". Jade didn't know he had siblings. The child looked at her suspiciously and hugged Beck tighter. She pointed a Jade and quietly said "Who's that?"

Beck look at who she was pointing to and chuckled when he looked at Jade. "This," he said grabbing Jades hand and giving it a kiss "is my wife, Jade. I hope you can be friends because I love her very much. Jade," he smiled brightly again "This is Hazel,she's  
my cousin Jared's daughter, she just calls me uncle. She's been away on a trip with her parent for a few months in Florida and that's why she wasn't at Thanksgiving." Jade raised her eyebrows and nodded in realization.

"I'm five" Hazel said proudly holding up her right hand.

"Wow" Jade said as she smiled fakely.

Hazel, realizing that Jade wasn't too interested, turned back to Beck and babbled on to him for another few minutes. Jade was growing tired and so she sat down on the love seat in the corner. It was out of the way and so she hoped she wouldn't be bothered.

After Beck had finished greeting everyone he saw Jade sitting in the love seat. She had her head resting on her hand and her eyes were closed. She had tossed and turned all night and he knew she must be tired so he decided to bring her somecoffee.

When Beck got back from the kitchen Jade still looked like she was sleeping. He had seen several people try to talk to her but she would just nod her head and they would walk away. He sat down next to her and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Jade opened her eyes and looked at him. Beck smiled and Jade grinned at him then sighed.

"I brought you some coffee!" He said waiting for her excited reaction. She saw the cup in his hand and she smiled, but only a second after, her face dropped.

"No thanks" she said disappointedly and pushed it away.

Beck looked at her astonished she never turneddown coffee...EVER! This was sending up red flags all over the place, something was definitely wrong with Jade. He set the coffee

down and pulled herclose to him. He kissed Herand tilted her chin up to look at him. "Babe, are you ok? I'm really starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine, Beck, really." She kissed him again an laid her head on his shoulder. Beck knew that when Jade acted like this not to question further. He knew something was wrong, but he would wait to ask her more.

o

o

"Please! You usually don't mind coming with me!" Beck fake whined, but Jade was standing her ground.

"Beck I told you no!" She warned. Her husbandhad been trying to get her to come on a very small hike to a little pond.

"Beck I really don't think it would be a good idea...what if there are ticks?" She improvised.

Beck just looked at her. She sighed, he could always tell when she was acting.

"Fine!" She groaned and went to put her shoes on.

o

o

Beck was right. The walk was nice and the pond was pretty, not that she would admit it out loud.

They had been walking only for a short time when Jade started getting tired and quite nauseous. She quickly fell to the back of the group of relatives.

Beck had beentalking to a cousin, but when he realized she wasn't there he immediately came and found her.

Jade saw Beck waiting on the path for her. As soon as she caught up with her he matched her pace.

"Beck I'm not feeling good." she said

"Well, we are almost there" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Beck...really..." She said breathily. A tunnel of black closed in and she was on the ground.

o

o

When she woke up one of Beck's aunts was fanning her. She was leaned against Beck.

"What happened?" Sheasked groggily.

"You passed out." Beck sounded worried "are you ok? Are you dehydrated? Do you need some water?"

Jade stood up. She didn't like this many people just watching her. "I'm fine Beck. Let's just get home."

"Are you sure?" He asked wearily.

"Yes" she said. She kissed him and they moved on.

o

o

Inten minutes they were walking back into the yard. Jade beg and to feel nauseous again. She knewwasn't going to make it back to the house. She grabbed Beck's forearm.

"What?" He asked worriedly "are you ok?"

Jade shook her head and ran behind a bush. When Beck got to her she was vomiting. He held back her hair and ran inside to get her some water when she was done. He was through with her games now. He wasn't letting her go until she told him what what waswrong.  
/He was really getting worried.

"Jade" he said sternly after he had led her to the bench swing on the porch. "You need to tell me what is wrong now."

His wife looked at him and then started crying. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he held her in his arms.

"I just...too stressful...scared...don't know what to do" was all he heard through her sobbing.

"Hey" he said sweetly as he kissed her "I'm sorry I was harsh I didn't mean to upset you."

Jade shook her head "it's not that" she said as she wiped her tears it's..." She looked at the window and saw Hazel looking through.

Beck saw too and led her under the big oak tree in the front yard. "Tell me please" he said as he grabbed the small of her back and pulled her close to him.

"Beck I-I didn't want to tell you here. Like this." She said as another tear slid down her cheek. "You'll be upset with me."

Beck wiped it off and tilted her head up towards his. "You can tell me anything, anytime, I promise."

Jade sighed and looked into his eyes "Beck" she said "I'm pregnant."

Beck looked at her dumbfounded "Are you serious?!" He asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know until yesterday and I was gonna tell you I just-" and Beck swung her around and kissed her. "You aren't upset?" She asked

"Upset? Jade I'm thrilled!" He then he started crying and Jade cried too. And they held each other close. Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Thank you so much for the reviews! I went back and fixed some of the errors in ch. 1 & 2\. Hope you enjoy this. I decided that it would be interesting to see chapter 2 through a different set of eyes :-) Please tell me if you have any suggestions or find an error so that I can fix it.**  
/

 **-Thanks**

* * *

Hazel was so excited! "Uncle Beck!" She shouted as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey sweetie!" He said back as he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you munchkin!"

"Uncle Beck-" she was going to tell him that she was not a munchkin anymore because she was five, but she saw someone. She was wearing a black skirt, a mint green top, black tights, and black boots. She must have really liked black becausethere  
was a lot of it on her face too. The girl was smiling slightly until she noticed that she was being watched. When she wasn't smiling she looked kind of scary. She grabbed a tight hold of her uncle and pointed at the girl "Who'sthat?" She whispered.

Her dark haired uncle looked at the girl and he laughed a little bit. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He told her that the girls name was Jade and that she was his wife. "I hope you can be friends because I love her very much" Hazelnoticed that  
when he said this she smirked a little bit. Uncle Beck then proceeded to tell this Jade girl how she wasn't his actual niece, but that she was just like one. The girl looked kind of relieved. When Hazel told that shewas five now she didn't even  
seem to care and then walked away.

"Do I have to call her Aunt Jade?" Hazel asked a little disbelievingly.

"You don't have to" laughed Beck "but you can if you want to."

"Uncle Beck?" Hazel asked "if you and her are married, then how come you didn't have a wedding?"

The curly haired five-year-old saw that he looked kind of like he was sad, but pretending not to be. "Well Hazel, we had a really small wedding."

She processed this and said "She has a really pretty smile."

Beck looked over at his wife and saw her sitting in the corner. It looked like she was sleeping. He looked concerned again. "She does doesn't she?" He said and then he had on his face the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"She looks a little bit scary, but I think that she is maybe really nice. Is she scared to be here Uncle Beck?" Hazel asked innocently

"Maybe she is, or maybe she's just tired" he said making a silly face "Alright Hazie I'm gonna go see if she's ok. Why don't you go play, alright?" He said as he looked back at her again.

"Ok" she said as she gave him a kiss and went to play out back with the other cousins.

o

o

o

Hazel was playing hide and seek with her cousins. She was hiding in a bush when she saw her Aunt Laura and Aunt Janice (Beck's Mom) talking in hushed tones and walking towards her.

"Honestly Laura, I don't think it would have gone over well if I had just said 'Beck honey I can't wait to see you at Christmas, but we'd all appreciate it if you didn't bring your psychotic wife!"

"I know Janice, but she so difficult! I tried to talk to her and she glared at me! What does he even see in that girl?!"

"IIII think she's pretty!" Hazel said crawling out of her bush

"Hazel! Oh honey! I didn't know you were in there!" Janice said

"I know! That's why you were being mean to Aunt Jade!" She said crossing her arms "You know I think she is very pretty! Maybe she is scared because she knows you don't like her!" After saying this she ran back to the house to go tell uncle Beck.

o

o

o

"UNCLE BECK!" The child shouted walking around the house

"They all went on a walk honey" It was Aunt Janice again.

"Oh" Hazel said "Aunt Janice why don't you like Aunt Jade? Isn't she your daughter now?"

"Well, I guess she is"

"Then why don't you like her?"

"Well it's not that I don't like her, it's just that I think your Uncle Beck could have married someone...better or, not better but better suited for him."

"If you saw another little girl "Better suited" to be mommy's little girl would you not want me to not come to Christmas?"

"Of course not honey! Oh...I guess you're right huh? It's always so simple for little ones. I'll go apologize when they get back ok?"

"Promise?" Hazel asked holding out her pinky

"Promise." And their pinkies locked.

o

o

o

Hazel saw that the party of people were coming back out to the yard and ran out to meet them.

"Mommy!" The little girl said as she skipped to her mother "Where's Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade?"

"I think they are a little bit behind us honey. Jade got really sick on the way back and so I think they are coming slower." She said "Let's go inside and wait for them there."

"Ok" Hazel said. She looked back and saw Jade and Beck turn into the driveway andthen suddenly stopand grabBeck's arm. Jade ran behind someof the big bushes and Beck followed her. She hoped everything was ok.

About five minutes later he had come running into the house and when the five year old tried to talk to him she was ignored. But, she then saw him quickly grab a cup and fill it with cold water and then run right back outside.

Hazel went to the front window and watched as Uncle Beck lead Jade to the porch very slowly and made her drink more of the water. She could hear what they were saying.

"Jade you need to tell me what is wrong, now."

Jade started crying and his face softened the eavesdropper heard something along the lines of "I just...at the mall...want to tell you yet...don't know what to do!"

"Hey, I'm sorry I was harsh. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not that. It's-" and then she realized she was spotted. Uncle Beck gave her a stern look and she retreated.

She wanted so badly to know what was wrong though, so she snuck up to where they were after they had gone to the climbing tree in the front yard. But they had already been talking and he had his hands around her waist and was pulling her very closeto  
him. It was gross but she really wanted to know what was up so she snuck a little closer.

This is what she heard:

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know until yesterday and I was gonna tell you I just-"

And then she saw from her cover that Uncle Beck had picked her up and spun her around.

"You aren't upset"

"Upset?" Jade I'm thrilled!"

"I'm so glad! I'm so scared and happy and confused and hungry and nauseous all at the same time! It's so irritating."

"I know baby" she heard another kissing sound "butwe can do it together. I just wish you had told me sooner."

"I'm sorry. Beck? What are we going to do? I'm so scared."

"I don't know baby, but whatever we do we"lol do it together. Ok?"

Hazel then left because the amount of kissing sounds was beginning to outweigh the sound of actual words.

o

o

o

JADES POV

When they got back into the house Cindy, Hazel's mom, came up to them.

"Hey honey! Are you feeling any better?" She asked sweetly. Jade was taken aback because she really sounded genuine.

"Yea" she said shortly giving a small, yet very real smile. She felt Beck's hand tighten around her waist

"I'm so glad! I was worried." She said again with the genuineness.

"Thanks. Um and not to be rude or anything, but why?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant

"Why what honey?" She laughed

"Why do you care about me? Nobody else here really seems to care, or rather seems to want me here at all." She said very confused. She felt Beck kiss her temple and whisper that he would be right back. She nodded.

Cindy smiled at Beck and looked back at Jade "Honey you are family now I think that maybe they just haven't gotten to be around you that much. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Not to mention that earlier Hazel was tellingme how  
nice you were and that Aunt Jade was the perfect one for her Uncle Beck."

It took almost every muscle in Jades body to keep from tearing up. "Aunt Jade?" She asked trying her hardest to sound disgusted, but her voice cracked. Freaking hormones had already started destroying her life.

"Her words. I never told her to call you that. Nobody did. She really does like you." She smiled realizing that Jade was trying to be tough. "Speaking of, I should probably go find my child" she said laughing "if you ever needsomeone to talk to,  
call me. Beck has my husbands number."

Jade smiled and was utterly amazed. Beck walked back up to her and had a plate of ice cream sandwich cake in his hand. He handed it to her as they sat back down on the love seat in the corner. She started

rapidly consuming the mountain of sugar in front of her.

"You know I thought it was weird that you would make an ice cream dessert in December, now it makes sense." He kissed her again and let her eat.

o

o

o

Later that night the little kids were opening presents. Beck and Jade were watching in the back when Beck's mom said it was time for the adult white elephant. Jade looked at Beck. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"I didn't put our names in this year. I just thought it would put too much stress on the both of us." Beck smiled at her.

"Whatever." Jade said as she watched. And quite truthfully she really was glad that she didn't have to participate. Towards the end Cindy got two tickets to a concert.

"Awe this is so sweet but it's a six hour drive from here and I have nowhere to leave Hazel."

"We can keep her for the weekend." Jade said quietly to Beck.

"Did that just come out of you mouth?" Beck asked amazed

"I think it did." She sounded just as amazed. "I mean I have nothing else to do when is it, next weekend? And she's a good kid. She seems to really like you."

"She could sleep on the couch huh?" Beck asked and Jade nodded.

"Hey Cindy!" Beck said loud enough for everyone to hear "We can keep Hazel for you. You could leave on Friday and Pick her up on Monday even. Your birthday is the week after right? You could just stay the whole weekend."

"Beck! That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed

"Awesome" he said smiling as Hazel started dancing around excitedly. Even Jade thought that it was pretty cute. She smiled and laid her head on Beck's shoulder and soon she was sound asleep. They stayed for a few more hours before Beckwoke Jade  
walked out to the car while everyone said their goodbyes.

She could see someone walking to the car, but in the dark it was impossible to make out who it was so she assumed it was Beck. "Come on let's get going you snail!" She said in a joking tone

"I'm not Beck dear" said the voice. Oh Crap! It was Beck's Mother.

"Oh. Sorry." She aid flatly. "Do you need something?"

"Actually I just wanted to tell you I was sorry." Said Janice "I should not have acted the way I have been acting."

"Ok." Jade said "your good"

Janice looked at her unbelievingly and was about to retort about respecting elders and the whole shabang, but Beck appeared behind her. "Night mom. Merry Christmas!"

"Night son" Beck heard her say and then he shut the door. It was only a ten minute drive back to the house, but Jade fell asleep before they were even down the driveway.

When they got to the house Beck carried her inside and laid her down on the bed. When he came back inside from getting the leftovers that had been sent home with them Jade was changing into some sleep shorts and a tank top. She crawled intobed and  
waited for Beck. He scooted in next to her and kissed her. "Merry Christmas. Mommy" he said smugly. He placed his hand on her stomach and whispered "Merry Christmas baby. Mommy and Daddy love you so much!" Jade's eyes wereclosed but she had  
a beaming smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas Sappy" Jade said and they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I have decided that for every couple of chapters there will be a "Hazel chapter" which will just be a chapter drone Hazels point of view instead of Beck and/or Jade. I hope you are ok that I kind of threw in a character that never existed it just kinda seemed to help move the plot along. There will probably be some time jumps coming up as well. I apologize for any mistakes the software I'm using isn't all that great. I don't know how many chapters this will have so I'm just kinda going with the flow. We'll see ;-)**  
/ **Lastly, thank you SO MUCH to alicheriee and itsallgleektome for reading!**

* * *

Beck looked at his wife. She was making up a small bed for Hazel, his little cousin, who was staying the weekend with them. He could tell she was getting tired.

"Would you like some help?" He asked standing up from his spot on their bed and walking over to her.

"No" she said flatly "we're almost finished"

"Yea _I'm_ helping her Uncle Beck!" Hazel said as she moved the blankets around, basically destroying exactly what Jade had just finished.

Jade stood up and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Actually you could get her pajamas on her and her teeth brushed" she said smirking, knowing she had given him a difficult task. Beck had heard Cindy tell Jade that Hazel was not fond ofbedtime.

"But I'm not tired Aunt Jade!" Hazel pouted.

"Too bad" Jade said flatly. Beck could tell she was getting annoyed. He knew that she knew exactly what she had signed up for when they offered to babysit, but she was more tired than usual due to being pregnant.

* * *

"Umm Uncle Beck?" Hazel asked as she came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"What is it kiddo?" He asked taking her hand and leading her to the small makeshift bed.

"I'm not even tired yet" she said rubbing her eye.

Beck tried to hold back a smile knowing that she really was. "Well your mom said that you were supposed to go to bed at nine o'clock and it's nine fifteen. So you actually got to stay up a little bit longer than usual." He said

"Well sometimes mommy lets me stay up till _ten_ fifteen." She said looking nervous and Beck lifted her into bed and covered her with the blankets.

"Hazel it's bedtime now. Ok? You need to go to sleep so that we can play and have lots of fun tomorrow. Go ahead and lay down." He said kneeling next to the bed.

Realizing that her tactics weren't working The child began to make herself cry. Beck knew she was faking and somewhat irritatedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hazel-" he pleaded, but was cut off by Jade who had been watching from their own bed and noticed Becks irritation.

"My turn" she said gently pushhing herself into his spot "Say goodnight to Uncle Beck Hazel." She told the child gently yet firmly.

"Goodnight Uncle Beck" she said rubbing both her eyes now.

"Goodnight Hazel" he said bending over to kiss her forehead. "Jade are you sure you can-"

"Yes Beck" Jade said "I know what I'm doing. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Alright" he said only half believing her. He walked out into the cool night air and sat down in one of the folding chairs they had set out earlier so that they didn't have to go to bed when Hazel did.

After about twenty minutes he grew curious and quietly crept back into the RV and the sight made him smile. There was his wife singing and stroking the hair of the sleeping Hazel. He watched as Jade so nurturingly fixed the blankets as her song endedand  
quietly stoodup. She noticed he had been watching,raised her eyebrows and walked passed him and out the door. 

Beck followed and quietly closed the door. He knelt in front of where she was sitting and grabbed both her hands in his. Rubbing his thumb across the top of her hands he said "I didn't know you were so good with kids"

"You know I have a little brother" Jade said pretending to be annoyed but smiling "I used to have to help him fall asleep when my parents were fighting."

" _You_ " he said kissing her "are going to be an amazing mother"

"You really think so?" She asked nervously as she subconsciously placed a hand on her lower stomach.

"I _really_ do" he said smiling and kissing her once more.

They talked some more about when and how they would tell their friends and families about the baby and about calling to make a doctors appointment. When it had gotten too buggy outside for them to handle they went in as quietly as they could and got intobed.

"Goodnight" Beck whispered as he climbed in next to Jade kissing thetop of her head as she laid it on his chest.

"Night" she whispered back "Beck?"

Hazel stirred, rolled over, and was silent again.

"Yea?" He asked when he was sure he would not wake the child.

"We don't have room for a baby" she said.

"I know" he said "we'll talk more later"

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be a Hazel leave a review!**

**Thank you SO SO much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long! I've been so very busy! Thank you for being patient!**

* * *

Hazel opened her eyes. It was dark, but something had woken her. She rolled over to listen.

"Beck?" She heard.

"Yea?" Came the reply.

"We don't have room for a baby." Said the first voice as Hazel listened.

 _"Aunt Jade is having a baby?"_ Hazel thought as her eyelids once again became heavy.

"I know we'll talk more later." Everything was silent and Hazel fell back to sleep.

* * *

Hazel enjoyed staying with Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade. They didn't have any toys, but Uncle Beck played with her _and_ they watched movies. Then, Monday morning, Aunt Jade found some crayons in the small closet for her to use. So

after her and Uncle Beck ate breakfast Hazel sat down to color.

"Babe youreally should eat something." Uncle Beck said to Aunt Jade with some concern.

"I'm fine Beck." She replied sitting down across from Hazel, opening her laptop.

"Are you _sure?_ " UncleBeck said.

Aunt Jade just glared at him.

"Fine." He said as he finished cleaning up breakfast. "Hey that looks really good Hazie! Mind if I join you?" He asked sitting down next to her and picking up a crayon.

Hazel didn't mind. She liked when people helped her color. "What are _you_ doing Aunt Jade?" She asked looking up from her project.

"Working" Aunt Jade said sounding slightly distracted.

"Oh" Hazel said "do you work UncleBeck?"

"Sure do." He replied smiling "I work on cars."

"Cool! My daddy flies airplanes and goes far away and sometimes he takes me and Mommy too!" Hazel said

"That's fascinating" AuntJade said still distracted.

"What work do you do Aunt Jade?" Hazel asked.

"I'm a writer for a TV show" she sighed closing her laptop as her phone buzzed. "Your mom will be here in about ten minutes."

Not long after there was a knock on the door. "Hi Hazel!" Cindy exclaimed sweeping her daughter up in a hug "I missed you!"

"I miss you too mommy!" Hazel said

"I brought Aunt Janice along today" her mother said turning to Aunt Jade "she didn't have anything to do and so I said she could tag along. She's on the phone outside, but she should be on soon. Is that ok?"

"Sure" Aunt Jade said sarcastically.

"Jade be nice" Uncle Beck said standing up and walking over to his wife, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Before Aunt Jade could retort Aunt Janice entered the RV. "Sorry everyone! I had totake a quick phone call."

"Don't worry about it Mom." Uncle Beck said smiling and giving her a hug.

"And how are you Jade? Are you feeling better? I know you weren't feeling so great at Christmas." She asked giving AuntJades free hand a squeeze.

"I'm fine" Aunt Jade said shortly now studying her hands.

"Honey are you sure? Because you passed out and that usually-" She started

"Mom she's fine" Uncle Beck said now placing his arm around Aunt Jades waist protectively. Hazel could tell that Aunt Janice was about to go off on some tangent or another about some kind of home remedy. "She was just a little tiredanddehydrated."

"Beck stop it! She's a big girl and she can talk for herself. Now why don't you tell us what was _really_ wrong? You don't have to be embarrassed honey. Were you on your lady week?" Aunt Janice asked quietly.

"Mom!" Uncle Beck said

"Beck am I talking to you? I didn't think so. Now Jade all girls get their period it's nothing to be ashamed of." She said

"No." AuntJade said "definitely not."

Hazel was now completely ignoring her color page. She had no idea what a ' _lady week'_ or a _'period'_ was and decided that she would ask her mom about that later, but right nowshe could tell that her Aunt Jade was getting aggravated. She  
/didn't understand why this was such a big deal so she decided she would help to change the subject.

"Hey Aunt Jade!" She said

"Yea?" Her auntreplied still looking intently at her hands as to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"You should tell Mommy and Aunt Janice about the baby!" Hazel said. She grew nervous when everyone began looking at her.

"What Hazel?" Uncle Beck asked sounding confused.

"Yesterday at night-night Aunt Jade said that you didn't have room for a baby and then you said that you would talk about it later." Hazel said matter-of-factly.

"What? That's rediculous! Hazel, honey, your Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck are not that irresponsible and even if they were they definitely would have told me about it already! Right Beck?" Aunt Janice asked."Jade?"

"Excuse me." Aunt Jade mumbled and promptly left the RV.

"Beck!" She exclaimed looking to her son to clear things up.

"Mom," Beck said running his fingers through his hair " we just found out last week and we weren't really sure when we were going to tell everyone." He explained.

"Oh but you decided it would be good to tell the five year old?" Aunt Janice retorted.

"We thought she was asleep!" He defended himself.

"Aunt Janice maybe we should-" Cindy started.

"Stay out of this Cindy! This is between me and my son who, by the way, is actingvery irresponsible!" Aunt Janice scolded, turning back to Beck "you haven't even been married all that long and now your having a child! Andthis shoeboxthat you  
call a house isn't great either! Where is it going to sleep? How are you going to pay for this Beck?!"

"Mom this isn't your decision!" Beck exclaimed."We areadults, We are married, and we're having thisbaby! This is our choice, not yours! Yes, we currently have a small living space and we may not be the richest people on the planet,

but we'll make it and it will be okay! Maybe you should leave now."

"If you had just had married someone other than _her,_ this wouldn't have happened would it?" Aunt Janice muttered.

"Mom _her_ name is Jade and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my wife like that. In case you haven't noticed I love her _very_ much and if you intend to continue to talk about and treat her this way, then as much as I'dhate  
it, wewill leave! And I don't mean this property,I meant remove _my_ wife and _our_ baby as far away from your negativity as we can get! Why can't you just be happy for us?!" Beck said turning to leave "I _seriously_ suggest  
you

leave now."

"Well I never!" Aunt Janice exclaimed after her son left.

Hazel didn't know why everyone seemed so upset. She thought babies were a good thing and now Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck might be mad at she had wanted to do was help and she had done the complete opposite. The thought of this caused

tears to well up in her eyes and she began to cry.

"Oh honey!" Cindy said hugging the child. "Everything is going to be ok!"

"Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck are mad at me!" Hazel cried.

"No they are not" Her mother said placing her on the couch and gathering up Hazels things. "Don't worry about it ok? We should probably go now huh?"

"This is crazy!" Aunt Janice shouted holding her head and pacing the length of the room."I can't believe this! Pregnant?! This is so irresponsible! I knew that they should not have gotten married this young! And now they're having a child!"

"Now Aunt Janice" Cindy started, but Aunt Janice cut her off again.

Hazel didn't want to hear it anymore. She plugged her ears and looked out the window. She saw the young couple talking. Actually it looked more like AuntJade was yelling and Uncle Beck was just running his finger through his hair nervously. AuntJade  
was angry. Hazel had seen when she pretended to be mad and when she was upset, but this was different. Her hands were balled up in fists and she was pointing at the RV. Beck walked toward her trying to calm her down, but she wouldn'tbe swayed.  
He reached out and grabbed her hands in his, and was now talking calmly to her, but Aunt Jade wouldn't have it. She yanked her hands from his and turned her back to him. Hazel saw as her shoulders began to shake. Aunt Jade was crying. Shewatched  
Uncle Beck pull her into his arms. He continued to talk as he rubbed her back, waiting for her to stop crying. When she did, he tilted her chin up and gently kissed her forehead, wiped her tears, and kissed her still pouting lips.

Hazel turned back because kissing was realized, unplugging her ears that her mother was now trying to convince Aunt Janice not to go find them and _'give them what for, for talking to her that way'._ Unfortunately, she failed, andas she opened  
the door Hazel heard Aunt Janice exclaim "Well?!" What do you have to say for yourselves?" And that was it.

Hazel ran back to the window to see what would happen, this time accompanied by her mother. Aunt Janice seemed to be yelling atthe both of them. That's when Uncle Beck got mad, even more made than before. It was aterrifying to see. He protectivelymoved  
Aunt Jade behind him and proceeded to yell at Aunt Janice so loud that they could hear some of it inside. After Uncle Beck said a few words that Hazel didn't know, and her mother covered her ears, he pointed towards the car and watched as AuntJanice  
scurried away quickly. He took hold of Jades and and they entered the RV once more.

"Beck" Cindy said as she quickly gathered Hazels things "I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea that she would act this way. I feel aweful!"

"It's alright Cindy" Uncle Beck said with a fake smile "you didn't know."

"Alright, we'll be going now. Bye guys." She said scooping up Hazel and heading quickly to the door.

Hazel was quickly buckled into her car seat and her mother began to driveaway.

"Can you _believe_ the way he talked to me?!" Aunt Janice asked after the had gone a little ways.

"Actually, what _I_ can't believe is the way that _you acted_!" She said to Aunt Janice.

"I was just-" Aunt Janice tried to defend herself.

Hazel's mother cut her off "You were _just_ being very rude and sticking your nose where it should not have been. That was their business and you totally overstepped the line."

Aunt Janice said nothing else except for a short 'thank you' when they dropped her off at her house.

* * *

"Mommy?" Hazel asked as her mother tucked her into bed.

"Yes sweetheart?" She replied.

"Why was Aunt Janice being somean to Aunt Jade today?" She asked.

"I don't know honey" her mom sighed.

"Oh." Hazel said "She doesn't want Aunt Jade to have a baby?"

"I really don't know honey, "Her mother replied. "But what I do know is that Uncle Beck won't let her do that to Aunt Jade anymore."

"Maybe she'll change her mind." Hazel said.

"I hope so." Her mom said kissing her forehead and turning off the light. "sleep tight bugga-boo"

"When is it coming momma?" Hazel asked

"What?" She replied.

"Aunt Jades baby." Hazel said

"Oh not for a while" She said "do you want your night light on?"

"Yes please!" Hazel said "Mommy?"

Her mother sighed as she walked back over to Hazel. "Last question and then you have to go to bed ok?"

"Ok" she said "What's a period?"

* * *

 **These chapters aren't very long and I apologize! I'll try to get better! Please R &R! Thanks for your time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck watched as Cindy pick Hazel up and walked out of the RV. He turned to Jade who was still holding his hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"Yea I'm fine." She said, but Beck didn't believe her.

[break]

A weeks later Beck looked up from his phone. Jade was sitting on the small table in the gynecologist office. She looked deep in though.

"What is it?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"It doesn't matter." She said looking away from him.

"Jade." Beck said moving to make eye contact with her "what's wrong?"

"I told you it's nothing!" She said pulling away from him. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said.

"Jadelyn Oliver?" Said the man who walked in holding out his hand to shake both Beck and Jades hands. "Im Doctor Kummer."

"Hi" the young couple said in unison.

"Alrighty then Jadelyn-"

"Jade." She said snapping almost unintentionally.

Beck could sense her fear and took hold of her hand, gently rubbing his thumb on hers. He saw Dr. Kummer could also tell that Jade was nervous and just smiled at the rude remark.

"Ok then Jade" he said emphasizing her name "today we'll just talk a bit and do an exam. Sound good?"

"Exam?" Jade asked squeezing Becks hand. Jade hated doctors and she hated people touching her. Beck removed her hand from his and slid his arm around her waist.

"Yes, but don't worry. It's very normal and it will just be an ultrasound." The doctor said.

Beck sat quietly as the doctor continued to ask questions about how Jade had been feeling and what should be happening soon while Jade gave snappy answers and rolled her eyes.

"Ok then Jade why don't you just lay down here and we'll see just how far along you are. From what you have told me it sounds as if you are about one month in. " Dr. Kummer said smiling still writing on his clipboard.

Jade laid back and lifted her shirt.

The doctor stood and walked up to Jade. "Well" He said and continued by pressing gently all over Jades stomach. He looked up at Beck's face and then to Jades, smiling "it seems I was wrong" he said.

Jade took hold of Becks hand once again.

"It seems" the doctor replied walking over to bring the Ultrasound machine closer. "You are almost through your first trimester. It is an estimate, but from what I'm measuring it seems about right. Looks like you are due the first week in July!"

"No way," Jade said "that's like seven months from now!"

"Yes. I was surprised myself. You are a tiny little thing and it's your first baby I would have bet that you would be showing more, but don't worry you will be very soon. You do have a small bump already, but it's only noticeable to me because I'm a doctor  
and have been trained to look. See here? "Dr. Kummer asked pointing to the ultrasound screen "This is is the head, the body, and what looks like a little hand. And here," he said moving around the ultrasound wand until a small thumping sound  
filled the room "is the heart beat. Congratulations."

Beck looked down at Jade who was still looking at the screen.  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead, but her eyes were glued to the image of the child inside her.

"Ok then!" Dr. Kummer said wiping the goo off of Jades stomach "we'll just schedule your next appointment for about a month from now. We will be able to see what the sex of the baby is too so you should probably start picking out some names. It was nice  
to meet you both. I will have a nurse bring in the ultrasound pictures." he said chuckling. He shook both their hands and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Jade sat up and looked up at Beck. "There's really a baby in there." She said seriously. "Beck," she said looking down and gently rubbing her tummy, where there was indeed a very small bump "how are we going to do this? It's going to be really hard. What  
if I can't handle it? I mean, we don't have any room. And your parents aren't happy and I'm sure my parents won't be jumping for joy either. What if-" she stopped as tears started rolling down her face.

"Hey!" Beck said wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her lips. "It's going to be ok. I promise! You are definitely right about the space though. We should probably look into selling the land and renting somewhere."

"You said you wanted to build." Jade said as she wiped her tears away.

"Yes but that takes too long and too much money for our current situation. Don't worry about it! We'll start house hunting tomorrow ok?" He said kissing her forehead.

"Ok" she said. They waited in the room until the nurse came in with the pictures and then drove home.

[break]

"I like it." Jade said as she walked out of the small brick house and got back into Becks car.

"I'm glad" Beck said relieved as he started the car and backed down the driveway. This was the tenth house they had looked at this week and Jade didn't seem happy with any of them. It was a cute little house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. "Should  
I call the lady on the sign and tell her?"

"Yes" She said smiling as her phone started to ring

"Who is it?" Beck asked.

"Cat" she said answering. "Hello?"

"Hi!" Cat said "I'm going to have a party Friday night! Can you come?"

"What for Cat?" Jade asked pulling the phone slightly away from her ear.

"Because I want to!" She giggled

"I don't know Cat we're kinda busy this weekend." Jade said.

"Pleasey?" The red head begged. Beck smirked, hearing the pleading, knowing Jade would give in. She glared at him.

"Fine!" Jade caved, rolling her eyes "what time?"

"Five." Cat said.

"I have to go." Jade said hanging up before her friend could speak again. "Ugh! I'm starving!" She said leaning her head on the head rest behind her.

"Ok well what do you want?" He asked reaching his hand over and squeezing her knee.

"I don't know" she said closing her eyes. "Fries. Oh or ice cream or fish."

"Ok." Beck said smiling. "Those cravings kicking in yet?"

Jade glared at him again yet. She put her hand protectively on her belly. "Shouldn't you be making a call or something?"

Beck chuckled and picked his phone up to call the real estate agent.

[break]

Jade knocked on the door of Cats house.

"Welcome!" Cat said excitedly as she opened the door. "You're the last ones here Tori, Andre, and Robbie are in the living room already!"

"Hey man!" Andre stood up to shake Becks hand as he walked into the living room. "How's the house hunting going?"

"Good actually!" Beck said sitting down on the couch next to Andre while Jade got them drinks (non alcoholic of course!) "we're actually going to sign some lease paperwork tomorrow and we can start moving into the new house."

"Neat!" Robbie said "when is the moving date? We can help if you want!"

"Next weekend probably." Jade said sitting down on Becks lap and giving him a small peck on the lips. "We still need to pack up the boxes and such."

"Yay! I can't wait to see your house Jade!" Cat said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small bowl and a bag of chips and brought them into the living room. "Chips and dip anyone?"

"I'll take some." Andre said grabbing the food from Cat. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

Jades stomach began to churn.

"Are you ok?" Beck asked noticing her taking slow deep breaths, trying to keep the nausea at bay. She shook her head knowing that if she didn't get away from the horrible smell soon she would loose it. She had no idea where it was coming from, she  
just knew it was bad.

"Hey Andre what kind of dip is that?" Tori asked her boyfriend as she returned from the kitchen, sitting down between him and Beck and Jade.

"Ummm it says French onion. Why? Do you want some?" He asked pushing the container closer to her.

Jade normally wouldn't have minded the smell, but because of the pregnancy she was experiencing some weird food aversions. It must have been the onion in the dip, which was also probably why the burger she ordered yesterday had made her so sick.

Tori moved the dip into Jades face teasingly. "Do you want some Jade?"

"Get it away." Jade said seriously trying to keep calm.

"Oh come on I thought you liked this kind?" She asked again. "Beck do you want some?"

Jade darted for the bathroom. This is why she didn't like Tori. When Jade asked her not do do something she always did it!

"Jade?" She heard her husband knock on the door. "Babe can I come in?"

She unlocked the door and sat back down on the floor waiting to see if she would actually throw up or if she was just going to feel like crap for several hours?.

"Hey" he said as he walked in. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to her. "So onion?"

"Don't even say it!" Jade said resting her head on her knees. "I hate this so much!"

"I know you do, but it's almost over." Beck said rubbing her back. "Did you puke?"

"No." She said brushing the hair out of her eyes and standing up.

Beck stood also and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her growing belly and kissing her cheek. "On the bright side, you're entering you second trimester now and the doctor said that this morning sickness will be going away soon."

Jade turned in his arms to face him. "Yea I guess." She sighed, putting her forehead on his. "What are we going to tell them?"

"Well you don't have to tell them anything right now because I told them to go ahead and start the movie. But whenever you're ready to tell them is fine. I just don't know if you can hide it that much longer." He said moving one of his hands back to her  
belly smiling.

"No." Jade said. "Not now. Let's wait a little bit longer. Ok?"

"Whatever you want." Beck said kissing her on the lips. He opened the door for her and they went back into the living room.

Nobody noticed them slip in except for Cat who came over to Jade and quietly asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine Cat." Jade whispered.

"Are you sure?" Cat asked worriedly "I'm worried. You've been acting kinda funny. Do you wanna talk?"

Jade sighed. Cat was a ditz, but when things got real she always seemed to know and understand. She nodded and followed the red head to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Jade?" Cat asked making sure to stay quiet so the others couldn't hear.

"Nothing's wrong exactly." Jade said studying the counter as not to make eye contact with her best friend.

"Well then what is it? Are you sick?" Cat asked getting more worried.

"No." Jade said "Remember before Christmas, when we were shopping, and you asked if I might be pregnant?"

"Are you?" Cat whispered excitedly.

"Yeah." Jade said looking at her friend. "after I dropped you off I bought a test and…it was positive."

" Jade that's wonderful!" Cat exclaimed. Realizing she was being too loud and bringing her voice down to a whisper. "You're going to be a mommy! Is it a girl or a boy and when are you due?"

"We don't know the gender yet. We find out in about three weeks. I'm due the first week in July." Jade said smiling a little bit.

"Wow! That's really far! I can't believe you aren't showing at all!" Cat said hugging her friend tightly.

"I am." Jade said removing her friend gently "it's just not a lot yet."

"Awe! Can I see?" She asked excitedly.

"No." Jade replied firmly.

"Awe please?" Cat begged.

"No. And Cat you can't tell anyone yet ok?" Jade said seriously. "I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"Ok." Cat said looking a little sad and perking up again at the thought of a baby. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"Well Becks mom found out and she was furious. " Jade said.

Cat put her hand on Jades arm. "What about your mom?"

"Yea right!" Jade exclaimed "you know I haven't talked to her in almost two years! There's know way that she is getting involved with my baby!"

Cat smiled sympathetically. "Ok. Well thanks for telling me."

"Yeah sure whatever." Jade said grabbing two sodas for her and Beck and walking towards the living room. "Cat?"

"Hm?" Cat asked.

"Thanks for listening."

"Anytime" Cat smiled.

[break]

Jade sat down on the bed. She look at Beck who was already almost asleep. They had just gotten home from Cats party and we're both exhausted. He was laying on his back with his arms behind his head. "Hey." She said running her fingers  
through his dark hair.

"Hm?" Beck answered moving his hand to her leg.

"Do you think I can do it?" She asked still running her hands in his hair.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Have a baby?" Jade asked.

Beck opened his eyes now. "Of course I do!" He said sitting up. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." Jade shrugged. "Because I'm not so sure myself."

"Jade" Beck said pulling her closer to him so that he could wrap his arm around her. "What makes you think you can't do it?"

"I don't know" Jade said looking away from him. "My mom always made a big deal about natural delivery and I've heard your mom talk about it too. What if I can't do it?"

"Baby, It doesn't matter how you deliver. Just having a baby in itself is an amazing accomplishment. Whether you have it naturally or have a c-section I'll be so proud of you." He said kissing her softly.

"I know, it's just- I want to." She responded getting down under the covers.

"Ok then that's how we'll plan to do it then. Remember, we still have six months ok?" He said putting his arm around her. " Don't stress too much ok? Everything will work out."

Jade smiled as he intertwined his fingers with her own, resting on their baby. She was safe and she was happy, but she still couldn't help but feel worried. 


End file.
